Sins of the Father
by Sariel
Summary: Has Raziel met his match?
1. Prolog: Return of the Father

Sins of the Father

  


Prolog:

Return of the Father

  


From the high walls of their once great home and pair of blazing red eyes stared at the creature that entered. It walked slowly, looking around this ruined citadel as if pondering over an old home. Thinking about it. It turned to look back at the way it came in. Then back again as it headed forward to another clan's territory.

Rehael never in his long life had seen a being like this before. The thing was blue in color, with short black hair. Its body seemed to have been eroded away, but the thing still thrived. It had no gut and it's ribs shown though. Form the size and shape of it, Rehael guested it must have once been male. The thing was a vampire. He could tell by the three fingered hands that ended in sharp cruel claws and by its two towed feet. Only scant cloth bided around it's wrists and ankles. Two tattered pieces of clothe, or was it flesh hung from the beast's lower back and fell around the bakes of its knees. A cowl covered its face from the bridge of its nose and went down mid-chest. The markings on the cloth looked like tears that came from its glowing eyes. Rehael thought the markings looked as if he had seen it before. He just couldn't place where.

The creature jumped as two Dumean vampires stepped out.

Rehael flatted himself upon the ledged where he sat. Rehael, no longer fledgling, knew that he, himself could never bring one down. As so did the rest of his brothers. That is why they hid here and only to ventured out at night to feed and gather blood. Since the time of the great massacre, they have always hid. Since the time of Rehael's lord and father, Raziel's murder, they have always been in hiding, waiting. Waiting for their lord's return. But after the disappearance of the great lord Kain, things had become easer.

The creature stood its ground and flexed its claws. It meant business. It was poised and ready to kill. The Dumean vampires lunged, throwing their full body weight at the blue creature. It slashed at them to no avail. It was a losing battle and the thing knew it. It stunned them, ran to the great stair, and pried a polearm off the wall. The creature used it to impale the weaken and stunned vampires. The thing didn't feed like any normal vampire. It grabbed the cloth around its face and pulled it down. The creature had no jaw! It stood there inhaling deeply for some time, then replace the cloth and moved on.

As soon as the creature was out of sight, Rehael spread his long arms and opened his wings. He leaped from his perch and glided down to the blood rich corpses. Many followed him. Blood was rare and none would miss a chance to drink their fill. They bit into the bodies, sucked the wounds, and a few licked the ground with their long tongues. Even with this gift of food they would still need to go out at dusk. Rehael knew this, but he still drank till no more would fit. This feeling of fullness, a new sensation, would not be his last from this day forth.

  
  


As Raziel walked toward Melchiah's clan territory, never once did he hear the flapping of wings or the enjoyment of the feast he brought. All he thought was vengeance and the death of his youngest brother would be the start.

If Raziel knew where this road would take him, he might not have accepted the Elder God's offer. If hate lead to suffering, Raziel would suffer dearly. But suffering most often lead to love, and in turn a new understanding of life. A new life is what he would find and all the pain that came with it. The Abyss was nothing to what he would endure.


	2. Last Born Son

The Last Born Son

  


Raziel stepped forth from the tomb that was once his own. Even thought he was within the spectral realm he knew the sun was near the completion of it's daily course. Raziel's mind reeled with his new found history. The hatred of Kain growing more and more inside him. Each moment away from the grave robing Kain, made Raziel loath his ex lord even further. That "thing" he had once called master would die, slowly and painfully. Not only for Raziel's vengeance, not only for turning of his brother's in arms, but for Nosgoth itself, and last of humanity that lived on it's baron land.

Raziel almost hated that there was not a sluagh in sight. He needed something to place his wrath upon. To tear the beast from limb to limb and imagine the thing was Kain. The wrath blade, the once all powerful Soul Reaver, twitched on his right arm and hand. It hungered for Kain's death as well as Raziel. Then and only then would both blade and master would be contented.

Raziel sighed. Back to the material world where he could find one his brother's, Dumah's, children to destroy. He found the blue portal that sat outside the tomb. It lay there before a monument that bore the inscription of the proud deeds that he and brothers had once done. He entered to blue swirling mass that poured forth from the earth. He gathered his energies and with all his force willed himself into the material world.

Raziel heard a high-pitched call. The sound would have pierced his eardrums if he still had any. IT made his head hurt. When the call subsided, Raziel looked forth to where the sound had come from. A creature akin to a bat clung to the monument. Its large red eyes stared at Raziel in shock. The beast climbed to the monument's top and perched there.

The beast, bat like, was brown in color, with a black mane that flowed down it's back and around the sides of it's neck. It's face, quite humanoid with long, high crested, and pointed ears. The creature's arms were enormous wings, on which the beast balanced upon two claws, leaving the third to extend the wing. Raziel knew the beast was a true flyer, for it's chest was large and muscled, perfect to bear the weigh of the beast. The legs of the beast were short and it's feet had two toes that ended in claws. The only clothing it wore was a loin cloth, which hung low on the beast's hips.

It called again. Raziel head began to ring. He wanted to silence the beast once and for all. As he looked upon it, ready to pounce, he noticed the beast had the fangs of a vampire! Could this beast be one of his brother's children? Could it be calling for more of it's kind? It did not attack, could the beast be frightened of him? Maybe it was something the Elder God sent to, help him, on his journey? The beast finale became silent.

"Creature! Why do you come here, to a place where the Lord Kain has forbidden all," the beast questioned a startled Raziel. The beast's voice was high, but masculine at the same time.

"So you know of Kain," hissed Raziel. "By any means do you know of where I could find him, beast!"

The beast stared at Raziel, every once and a while its large eyes glanced at the wrath blade. It finally spoke, "I know not where Lord Kain is, and I care even less to know. I ask you, why do you seek him? It will only lead to your destruction. Are you a new son of his sent to finish off what he could not complete by himself? I may be young, but I will not fall so easily." The beast bared its teeth and gave another cry.

Raziel wavered from the sound, but tried not to show his weakness. He would not be killed by a fledgling. When he regained himself, Raziel called back to the beast, "I shall be the destroyer, not Kain. I will have my vengeance on him. I am no longer his son, ever since he ordered me to be cast into the Abyss." Raziel thrust the wrath blade toward the beast. "If you are to stand in my way, then you shall fall with him!"

The beast backed down, a look of confusion in it's eyes. "You were cast into the Abyss? So was my master." It's voice was less threatening, more like a child questioning a parent. "After my lord was killed, Lord Kain sent his remaining lieutenants to exterminate my kind. I am the last," it lied.

Raziel let his right arm drop. Could this be the last of his once proud clan? No creature could be one of his children. But a millennium had passed and like his brothers had changed could this be what he would have evolved into? He needed to know. "Speak the name of your lord. I may have known him."

It remained silent for some time. Then it spoke, "My lord's name was Raziel."

Raziel stepped back. This was one of his own children. Kain had not killed them off entirely, one survived. His child though young and the last would be of some help. "I am your Lord Raziel," he spoke, "I am glad my clan survived, though how be it only one. I am still glad." Raziel would have smiled if he could.

The child thrust itself into the air only to land beside Raziel. He bowed low, placing his chin on the ground only to lift it up again. "The old one was right," the child said with a smile. "He said you would someday come back to us and save Nosgoth."

"The old one," Raziel looked down on his child and hissed "You said you were the last!"

The child looked away. "I lied only to save my kind. If you were sent to kill us, I cou-"

"You are forgiven," Raziel cut him off. "So what be your name fledgling?"

The child looked up. "Rehael, my lord. I am your last born son. It 'twas you who crossed me, my lord."

Puzzled, Raziel asked, "Why do you have the eyes of a fledgling? I do remember you, and you are not that young."

"Because we hide in the light and feed in the dark, our hides have become sensitive to it. I am not fledgling, but can still be hurt by the sun, my lord," Rehael explained to his lord. "It is what we do to live. We have given up the day to become the hunters of the night. The humans take no notice of us and the vampires who we feed off cannot seem to find us."

"Hmm, you drink the blood of other vampires?" Raziel pondered for a moment. "You know that is a sin, and only allowed if life or death."

"It is our life or theirs," exclaimed Rehael. He stood up on all fours. "How can you say that after you find your clan is living!"

Raziel looked at him hard. "No need to rage. Kill and feed off as many as you wish. They'll all die after I get my vengeance. My clan will no longer starve." Raziel became softer as he spoke, "When was the last time you fed?"

Rehael calmed down and said "Last nigh, my lord. I have followed you and picked at your scraps. How do you feed? You leave the carcass full with blood."

"I have no longer the hunger for blood, but now feast upon the souls of the fallen," spoke Raziel calmly. "If you are to come with me, then stay out of my way. I don't want any hindrances. As long as you obey that one rule, you may have the blood of whatever I kill."

"My lord is gracious to me," said Rehael. "But first, we must return to our clan territory. They all must see you and you to see them."

"No," growled Raziel. "I will not return until I kill Kain. I will go to kill Dumah first. If you wish not to follow, then go home."

"I will not leave you, my lord. I will go with you, to win." Rehael smiled as he spoke, "We thought you lost once. I will make sure we shall never lose you again. To the north, to Dumah's."

Raziel turned and began to walk. _To Dumah. Then to Kain. _He thought to himself. _Dumah will pay for obeying those orders._

"My lord."

Raziel looked at his child. "What is the thing that is attached to your arm," questioned Rehael.

Raziel spoke, "This is what is left of the Soul Reaver after Kain broke the blade across my back. It is no more real than I am."

"What do you mean, my lord?"

"I am a sprit, nothing more, nothing less. I must force myself into this world."

"I don't think I understand, but I will as this journey comes to an end." After saying that Rehael thrust himself into the sky. He pumped his wings to gain more altitude, then headed in the direction of Dumah's territory.

At that moment Raziel wished he had his own wings back. To fly, it would make things so much easer. All he could do was run. To Dumah, then to Kain and to who knows where.


	3. A Place Where the Sun Doesn't Shine

A Place Where the Sun Doesn't Shine

  


Raziel stood at the edge of a watery grave of a city. He felt his son land with a great gust of wind. It blew his tattered wings and made ripples in the water below.

Raziel had grown accustom to the company that Rehael gave him from time to time. It had been a week since they first met. Even though Rehael was young and still too weak for proper fighting, his gift of wings truly did help. From his sight up there, Rehael could see nearly everything. 

Any time Rehael began to ask to many question and became an annoyance Raziel would shift into the spectral realm to get away. That was the only place Rehael could not follow him. But in time Raziel had to return to continue his quest. And Rehael would always find him.

Rehael looked to his lord and spoke, "This is the Drowned Abby. Home of Lord Rahab and his kind. In the time of your.... your absence, Lord Rahab has gained immunity to the water here. His children swim in the waters below. They have bin known to spit a "substance" to stun their prey. This is all I know, my lord. The few that came here to feed almost never come back. I too have had my share of "moments" where my life hung in the balance. This place never set well in my mind."

Raziel looked back at his child. "Be glad you have the gift of flight. While you can fly over these acid waters," he unknowing praised Rehael, "I must deal with the rubbish within it. You may go. I shall call you when Rahab is dead." With that he leapt off the cliff, took hold of the remains of his wings, and glided to the nearest pillar.

"You know I will not leave you, my lord," called Rehael to his creator.

Raziel turned back and said, "If you stay, you will keep an eye out for my brother's kin."

Rehael nodded and then took to the air. Determined to protect his lord, Rehael followed Raziel's every move.

Raziel leapt and glided from pillar to pillar careful not to touch the burning waters. Soon he made his way around the submerged Abby. And onto a walkway, where upon landing he used the wrath blade to kill the amphibius vampire there.

Rehael tried to land, but the columns of the walkway were too close together. His grand wingspan that kept him aloft was never made to fit within the spaces given. He would need to find a perch somewhere else. He took to the Abby main building and set alight there. Rehael watched his master go through a door. This would now become a waiting game. He glazed into the waters below and observed his brother kin swimming there.

In the longtime there, Rehael took to cleaning himself. Flicking parasites from his dark matted fur. He took to wondering about his brothers back in the clan's land. He had left under bad circumstances, defying the old one. He was forbidden to leave the clan's land to search for the blue creature. In doing so he signed his own death warrant, never to return home. Until he met the master.

With the return of their lord, Rehael could have a homecoming unlike any other. He puffed himself up with the thoughts of praise that he would receive from the others. The son that defied the rules of the old one and took off one his own. The foolish son that took out on his own on a journey to his death. He would come home to his brothers, proud and better off. He would come home with their Lord Raziel.

Rehael had often been told that he was like their master; headstrong, willful, daring, and prone to taking great risks. They would have killed him for his life's blood long ago, if he wasn't so good at leading the hunters for food. Rehael was frequently sent to Drowned Abby or to the Dumeahin City to gather the life giving blood. The brother kin that lived there were large and full of blood, and very dangerous. Rehael thought that they wanted him dead. But no, Rehael was the only one willing to take the chances to bring the most food back for the weaker ones.

His clan would suffer now for his indiscretion . No longer would they have a complying fool to take the unwilling out for food. Rehael's shoulders dropped and his head drooped. He was a fool for leaving his people. They would soon be killed off by the Melchiahin or Zephonim clans. He and his lord will now be the last of their kind.

Rehael in his pity for his clan, gave no notice to the sound of his lord touching down upon the roof of the Abby. Raziel walked silently past his child, thinking that Rehael was sleeping. He stopped at the end of the roof to contemplate the jump to the bell tower. Just as he was about to spring Rehael's cry sent shockwaves of pain coursing through his head. The gust from Rehael's wings beats, as he took flight, nearly sent Raziel into the water below.

By the time Rehael had come back to land, Raziel's head had only a dull ache. He scowled at his child.

Rehael backed away, looking down as he did. "I didn't take notice of you when you came up," he spoke quietly. "Only when I did, I thought you were something else. You put the fear of Kain into me. And so I fled. I am sorry for the cowardice I have shone you, my lord. And for the hindrance I might have caused you." 

Raziel shook his head and berated Rehael, "You should be keen when in enemy surroundings. If I was the enemy, I would be now feasting upon your carcass. Do not let this happen again!" Upon saying that he turned and jump to the bell tower.

"As my lord commands," Rehael muttered.

Raziel turned in circles to find a way in or down to where Rahab may be. The only things that could lead him on the right path were the bell and a spiral staircase. He put them together and rung the bell. The din of bell caused the stairwell to open up and let Raziel deep within the Abby. He headed down into the belly of the beast until water appeared. There was no going further in this world, he shifted.

Within the blue haze of the spectral realm Raziel could continue onward. Water meant nothing here, and thus was no longer a hindrance. He made his way further down until he came to a large set of open doors that lead into the main building of the Abby. He entered and climbed the pillars there to get to the swirling gate that would lead him back to the material world. And when he did Raziel found himself within he half submerged, darkened Abby. Listening to the sound of the being swimming in the waters.

The being was fish like, with webbed fore arms. It was green in color. And quite big, crested with fins and horns. It swam within the murky waters, circling the pillars which Raziel stood on. Without warning the creature lurched upward out of the water. It starred at Raziel with the red eyes of a fledgling. The grotesque face of the fish-vampire sneered at him. So this is what Rahab had become.

"Kain told me that you would come," spoke Rahab.

"So you have conversed with that bastard," Raziel taunted his brother. "What did he say of me, little brother?"

"He said that you would destroy me." Rahab circled the pillars to find a better place to attack from. "But I will never fall to some one as insignificant as you!" With that he lunged out of the water, biting at his brother.

Raziel leapt form his pillar onto another, to escape Rahab. He watched as Rahab slipped below the water, only to lie in wait until another opportunity to present itself. Raziel know that his brother would not fall easily. There was no was he could bring fire into the Abby. With Rahab's immunity to water and no weapons within sight. There was only one option left. Raziel had to break the stained glass windows.

Raziel stood with both clawed hands before him. A hum filled the air as a ball of time and space distorted within his hands. He aimed the ball at one of the windows and let it go. The glass shattered letting the sunlight come spilling forth into the darkened Abby. Raziel could hear his brother's cry of pain as the light hit him. He took aim at another window, shattering that one as well.

Rahab would not let his older brother win. Letting only his head and shoulder rise above the water, he searched for Raziel. Upon finding his brother, Rahab inhaled deeply then spat. The blue mass, that was quite like the Force Projectile, went flying.

Raziel took notice of the mass that headed he way. But he was not willing to give up the force ball in his hands to save himself. When the ball was ready he let it fly, only to be hit full force by Rahab spew. Raziel was knocked off the pillar that he stood on, Rahab was laughing in the background. In desperation he reached out with both of his clawed hands. He caught hold of the pillars edge. Raziel pulled himself back onto the pillar just as Rahab tried to bite at him again.

"You have grown nimble over the years away from us," Rahab taunted. "I could say that this is the most fun I've had in a long time."

After letting another force ball fly, Raziel countered with, "I was just about to say the same thing about you." All the while preparing another force ball. He let that one fly as well.

Soon Raziel had Rahab cornered. Only one window remained intact, and Raziel had targeted it. He let the force ball go. As it sailed effortlessly though the air, Rahab knew his demise was immanent. He would fight no longer. Raziel had won.

With the last window shattered, sunlight light the whole room. Raziel heard the agony of the burring that came from his younger brother's mouth. Rahab fought with the pain, tearing skin form his own muscles to stop the agony. But everything he tried was to no avail. Rahab's soul left his body floating belly up in the waters of the Abby that was once his home.

Raziel was lifted into the air once again to receive his brother's soul and gifts. Once the new soul entered his body, Raziel felt it course through his whole being. It found spots within him and filled the gaps, making him more complete then before.

But once again, that nagging feeling in that back of his mind came up. This was his brother, one of the five men he had so trusted so long ago. Sadness and guilt filled Raziel as he was dropped form the completion of Rahab's soul becoming one with him.

_"Now with the soul of your brother, Rahab," _the disembodied voice of the Elder God spoke within Raziel's mind. _"Water will never harm you again. You may return to places you have once been and find a new paths to follow."_

_To Dumah,_ Raziel though to himself. With that he dove into the waters below, waiting to be greeted with the blue haze of the spectral realm. To his surprise, Raziel felt the cold waters touch his skin. He jerked with the mental anguish of the nonexisting pain. A moment or so pasted before Raziel truly understood that he was submerged and in no pain. With a kick of both is legs, Raziel propelled himself forward. He swam like the aquatic mammals that had once live in Nosgoth's oceans. Raziel made his way to the stairwell and then up to where Rehael waited for him.

Rehael watched his lord emerge from the bell tower's stairwell. He was a little worse for wear, but still alive. Rehael smiled inwardly, his master was alive.

Raziel jumped to his child. "Now to Dumah's," he said as he walked across the Abby's roof. "He too shall suffer my wrath!"

"To get to Lord Dumah's city we must go through the last human outpost." Rehael unknowingly licked his lips at the thought of human blood.

"Then we go there," Raziel said as he stalked off.


	4. Mind's Eye Shot

Mind's Eye Shot

  


To go to the human city Raziel and Rehael had to back track to The Abyss. This was easer for Raziel because of the gates that connected the different parts of Nosgoth to each other. As Raziel pushed open the door he hear a woman's scream.

He followed the sound until he came upon three vampire hunters, being overwhelmed by Dumahin vampires.

The group of three consisted of a older hunter that held a glave. A younger and more stronger man, he held a flame thrower. And the woman, in her hands she fumbled with reloading her crossbow. She caught his eye. Not for the fact that she was a hunter. But a soft blue glow, like that of the Wrath Blade, surrounded her.

The humans were soon backed into a corner. What did Raziel care what happened to them, they were only humans. But a slight rest and the enjoyment of watching the fight kept him there. On top of that a meal of who ever lost.

The girl finally set the bolt in only to let it fly. It hit the eye of one of the Dumahin, giving the old man the time he needed to impale it. But as he fumbled with the vampire's removal, he left himself wide open. Raziel saw this and so did one of the Dumahin.

The vampire's clawed hand tore through the old man's thin armor and cut deep into his flesh. The old hunter cried out in pain. At the sound of this the younger hunter turned and set alight the Dumahin. The old man dropped to the ground, holding his chest.

Raziel pulled at his cloth and absorbed the two freed Dumahin's souls. As he set it back, the girl once agin caught his eye.

Her glow grew. Raziel squinted at the new light. He was surprised that the humans and vampires could not see the light she shown. She turned a looked directly at one of the Dumahin. The blue light line shot from her fore head and hit the Dumahin. The glow surrounded it for a moment before the light pulled back, taking with it a smaller yellow light. The Dumahin wavered before dropping to the ground only to be torched. This was how the rest of the Dumahin fell. Her glow faded away until is was at it's original strength. 

"Papa," the girl cried, then went to the old man side. The younger one followed her.

"Papa, we finished them," she said while cradling his head.

The old man smiled and spoke, "It's good to know that my children will not die with me." He coughed up blood.

"Don't say that," she said chocking own her tears. "The healers back home will fix you right up."

The old man still smiling, put his hand on her cheek, "I know this is the end for me. Promise me that you will never leave the city again. And find yourself a good husband. One your mother would have liked."

She nodded as his words.

"And Jeqon, take good care of her for me. She is still young in her heart. And when the time is right....." he coughed again. "Time is right tell....." his hand dropped and his head fell back off the girl's arm.

The began to wale. Her body was racked with sobs. "No! Your going to be fine. We'll get you home," she cried to the lifeless body.

Jeqon put his hand on her shoulder. "He's gone," his voice was low trying to his own sadness. "And we should be going too. The vampire scum will smell the fresh blood and come running."

"I won't leave him," she told him, still clinging to the body. "He will have a proper burial."

With that she laid the body of her father upon the earth and took Jeqon's flame thrower. Jeqon then lifted the body on his shoulders. Then the two made ready to leave.

Raziel felt a tug at the pit of his stomach and was sickened by it. He, too had once felt for his "father" and would have died for him. The mere thought of Kain falling to the hands of humans had once sent shivers of dread through his brother's and his spines. Would he, could he, have ever done this, if Kain did die. And did his clan feel the same why at his own demise. Did they morn until the massacre. Raziel shook the thoughts from his head.

The girl suddenly jerked her head to the sky. "They're coming. We must hurry."

Jeqon nodded and the two ran for the Abyss.

Raziel too looked to the sky. For a moment he saw nothing, until the familiar figure of Rehael appeared. He was quite confused as to how the girl knew that Rehael was coming. But it was too late to ask. In the time that Raziel looked and seen Rehael, the two had disappeared.

Raziel came out of his corner and waited for Rehael to land. Wind from his son's wing beats made a few dust devils and blew Raziel's own black hair. Rehael landed on the impaled Dumahin and looked at his maker.

"No, this was no my doing," Raziel stated.

"I didn't think so, my lord. The attacks are too soft, not made with claws," Rehael said. He then looked around. "Where are the bodies of the humans?"

"The humans won this battle. Then left," he told Rehael.

Rehael looked confused. "You let humans...."

Raziel glazed harshly at his son.

Rehael backed down and asked, "May I feed?"

"Did I ever stop you?"

Rehael backed down off the corps. He tore the glave from the Dumahin's body and drank the warm blood that came from the wound. Rehael feasted until he could drink no more. Full and some what contented, he watched his lord pick up the discarded glave.

Raziel look at him and spoke, "Rehael, you said that you have fed in the outpost."

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Where is it then?" he questioned while fingering the weapon.

"I will show you,"Rehael joyfully said. Then prepared to take flight.

"No," Raziel hissed. "I will go alone. They know you as a vampire and will attack you on sight. I can sneak in unnoticed and unhindered. I will meet you on the other side."

"But, my lord, it is a dangerous place. The walls are high and there is a moat," pleaded Rehael. "Let me go with you."

"Tell me where it is," growled Raziel. And with a turn of his arm the blade of the glave was now at Rehael's neck.

Rehael swallowed. "Over the Abyss there is a path that leads to the Human City of Life and Death. Follow it and you will come to the front gates," he told his lord. "The city is a maze. Please take..."

Raziel pushed on the polearm and silenced his child.

"Good luck," Rehael whimpered.

Raziel brought the glave down and turned away. "Good," was all he said as he walked towards the Abyss.

Maybe he could find the girl and question her. Her soul could be useful to him. But first he need to get to her. Raziel needed to get into the city.


	5. One of Us

One of Us

  


Raziel took the path that Rehael had told him and soon found himself before the great walls of the human city. Rehael was right, the city was a mighty force to stop any vampire from entering. Save for one from the sky. And that is just what Raziel did.

Upon entering the city, Raziel took to the shadows , rooftops, and back ally ways. He would not be spotted there. And if he was, who would believe the drunks and gutter trash that lived there. He was just something they dreamed up in a drunken stupor. Not nearly as frightening as he truly was. All the while he carried the human's weapon. 

He made he way in this manner thought the scum of society up to the nobility. All the while he searched for the girl. Knowing that her father had died, she would be easy to find. All he need do was to look for a house in morning. By the late evening he had found it.

Sobbing women, with their head covered were being lead out by men that held their heads low. Each in turn were give a farewell by a brown haired man and a blond woman.

The blond glowed. It was she who Raziel was searching for. He waited and watched, till he could have her alone.

The brown haired man, the one called Jeqon was quiet hansom by human standards. Tall and well muscled was the male hunter. His hair was pulled back and fell right below his shoulder blades. He wore brown pants with a matching waist coat and well oiled leather boots. His face was the hard one of a warrior, with a long scar along his right cheek. Hard, brown eyes glazed out at the passing mourners. Raziel knew the Jeqon was plotting to kill all of the vampire races in revenge for his father.

The woman, small framed with waist length blond hair, fought bach tears. The pale, blue eyed woman wore a drab green dress, that brought out how small and some what boyish her body was. Raziel wondered how a woman this small could become a hunter. She was way too small for proper fighting. And what he knew of her use of a crossbow was not that good. Maybe the glow around her and the power she used is what made her a good hunter.

She began to cry as soon as the last of the mourners were gone. Jeqon put his arm around his sister and held her close. If Raziel didn't know any better he could have sworn that they were not siblings. Neither of them looked like the other. Maybe they were married. He had known of human families adopting a child's spouse and calling them their own as well. If that was true, there would be one less family of hunters in Nosgoth, by tonight.

Just then the woman nodded and left Jeqon's arm. She turned and headed into the house. Raziel took this opportunity and climbed to the second floor's windows. He waited out side the rooms to listen for her. To find her room and attack in surprise. After a few moments he heard women's voices coming form another room. Turning sideways and stilling clinging on to the human's glave. Raziel followed the sound. Placing a clawed hand on the widow edging and looked into the room.

In the room were the blond woman and a curvy brunet maid servant. The servant was helping her mistress out of the dress. Raziel knew it would be easy to kill both of them right there. But he would rather question the glowing woman with out interruptions. The two were talking about the events of the past few days and what the blond would do in the days to come.

The blond's voice was small and meek. One could assume that it was from the loss of her father. But what she spoke about was not of sadness. "Is my armor cleaned and ready to go for tomorrow? I am going back out with Jeqon, to avenge Papa," she told the servant as her dress dropped to the floor. It left her standing only in undergarments. A shift and corset. 

_She has no caring for her dresses,_ Raziel thought. _A true warrior need only worry about his weapons and his armor. And how to kill the enemy without the loss of one's life as well._

"But my lady, wasn't it your father's dying request for you to stay here?" the servant questioned her.

"Yes is was. But I have this feeling that no man in this city is right for me," she said while stepping out of the dress that was piled on the floor. "You know how they look at me. Some of them fear me. It's like, I'm not even human in their eyes. I heard rumors of others living out in the wilds. Maybe I can find a husband there." She walked over to her bed and sat on it, shaking her head all the way. "I can feel that he is so close that I can touch him, and yet out of me reach. I may never marry." 

"Don't say that miss Sophia," that savant told her while picking up the discarded dress. "I too am having a problem finding a husband." Then after dusting off the dress the maid hung it up with in a wardrobe.

The blond, Sophia, laughed. "But you have an eye on my brother. And you know how he can get to be." She sat up strait and puffed herself up. And in a mocking voice began to talk, "'Sophia you must keep your eyes on the enemy. The vampire scourge must be obliterated from the world if we are to stand a chance at a normal life. We must always remember that vampires, thou immortal, can be killed.' Does that sound like him?" The giggling blond asked.

_This "Jeqon" will be a problem,_ Raziel thought. 

The brunet held a hand to her mouth to hid her own giggles. "Yes, it dose."

At that time both women cracked up. After a few moments of hard laugher they stopped, breathless.

The maid was the first to speak, "I must go now to help with the clean up, down stairs. There is a hot bath ready for you behind the screen." She then gave a small curtsy and turned to leave.

"My armor and weapons?" Sophia asked.

The maid looked around nervously. "Your brother had them stored away."

"Well, I am going to need them for tomorrow. If you get them for me, I'll put in a good word for you with my brother," a smile crossed her lips as she spoke.

"Yes, my lady!" After a hurried curtsy the servant almost ran out the door. Leaving Sophia alone.

Raziel's moment had come.

Sophia got up from where she sat on the bed. She shock her head, looked to the door and said, "He won't marry until every last vampire is dead. That is something that can never be done in our life time."

After saying that she began to unlace her corset, her back to him. Raziel was some how mesmerized by this simple, yet seductive act. After bringing himself back to his senses, he knew that the time to act was now.

Slowly, he placed a clawed had on the window ledge. Creeping in, Raziel was silent. After entering the room, he placed the polearm by the window. He stalked up to the unsuspecting Sophia, slowly and ever so quietly. He reached out his clawed had to turn her around. She was his for the taking. But just as she was within his grasp, the polearm slipped from it was placed and clattered to the ground.

Sophia turned to find where the noise had come from and found herself staring directly into Raziel's glowing eyes. Her jaw worked but no sound came from her lips. Raziel knew how horrifying he was to look at and that fear had taken her voice. But she was not the only one startled. Raziel too jumped at the sound, but now was not the time for fear to over take him. He need to act.

He lunged for her, grabbing her, and lifting her up by her neck. Sophia took hold of his wrist as she struggled to get free. "Tell me what you are," he growled. "Tell me what that blue glow is."

As he questioned the girl, the glow that surrounded her grew. Raziel squinted at the brightness of the light. All he could do to keep his eyes open was to look into her eyes. But even they were harsh to look at. They were to full of sadness and anger, like his own. Her blue eyes were like the Abyss, something to fear, but also the means to his rebirth.

And it was then the blue light hit him. It went into his head, into his mind. Raziel felt it blocking his thoughts. No, not blocking them. Taking them. She was stealing his thoughts, his memories, everything that made him Raziel. He tried to break free, but her grasp on him was too strong. There was one thing to do.

Releasing his soul from that mass that it held, he slipped into the spectral realm. His mind was free from her wretched light. But why did he need to be free from her. He couldn't remember. But his loss of memory wasn't the only thing to worry about right now. Some one else was there with him.

  


(Sorry, had writer's block with getting Raz into the room.)


	6. Yet One of Them

Yet One of Them

  


"Why have you come to kill me, Raziel," Sophia's voice asked him.

She was there with him in the spectral realm. She stood before him, where he had let her go. Here glow was white now, in a way she looked a little like Ariel. But she still stood there in her shift.

"Raziel. Why did you come to kill me? I am not the one you are after", she told him.

Raziel was quite shocked. He jumped back to the window and crouched there. If she wanted to fight, he was ready for her. His eyes narrowed. "How did you come to lean my name," he questioned her.

Sophia sighed. Then walked over to her bed and sat on it. Raziel's eyes followed her. If nothing in the material realm moved in the spectral. How could she?

"When you attacked me, I defended myself. I have the ability to take the minds of who ever I want. It's more like a reflex than any thing else," Sophia told him. "When I took part of your mind, I only got your most resent thoughts. Your name and that you wanted to kill me to kill another. Are you the blue demon that kills vampires in the clan's lands?"

_Blue demon, _Raziel thought.

Yes, he had been killing off many of his brother's children. Is that the name he had been come to be known here. A blue demon, the vampire killer. A helper to the humans that had once so feared him.

Raziel relaxed a little, but he still was on guard. "Yes," he replied.

Sophia smiled, then turned to her door. Raziel looked at her, perplexed. He watched her follow nothing to the foot of her bed. And then suddenly she spoke, "I will soon I was just thinking about something."

There was a pause before she spoke again. This time she stood up and said angrily, "I don't care what you say. I'm a hunter as just as you are. There's more vampires out there then you can kill alone. I want to help you." Again a pause, as if some one was speaking to her. "You know I'll never find a husband here. They look down on me. You're the only on that doesn't."

At that moment her bed room door opened. Raziel still looked perplexed, from the door to Sophia, then back to the door. He soon realized that time did not stand still, but slowed in the spectral realm. Sophia was yelling at none other then her brother, Jeqon. It seemed to Raziel that he had stormed in to give her a talking to about her broken promise to their dying father. He knew that if spoke up and drew her attention, Jeqon would know that he and his sister were not alone. So instead Raziel crouched in the corner, contented to hear their bickering.

"I know you wouldn't take a wife till they are all killed off. And no man here will marry me. All our knowledge will disappear if we do not have children. My only hope is to find someone...... Anyone.... out there," Sophia looked away at where her brother must have been standing. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"If you don't allow me to go with you, I will leave on my own. This place holds nothing but memories and dreams that can't be fulfilled. You feel it too. We have become a dying race. The other have become too complacent with the walls here. They do not fear the vampires outside as long as they stay within. We must move on to where we are needed or we will become like the others, content to become food when we die."

A short time pasted before Sophia spoke again, this time with a slight smile, "Yes. I'll be up extra early tomorrow morning. Thank you, brother." She gave a sigh of relief.

"I assume all everything went well. That you are to be allowed to continue to fight on," said Raziel from his spot.

Sophia gasped and nearly jumped out of what little clothing she wore. "By the Pillars," she breathed holding her chest. "I forgot you were there. And, yes, Jeqon is letting to go out with him. Would you care to join us? You would be of great help to us. You too are out to kill off the vampire race, are you not?"

Raziel stood from where he crouched. "I travel alone. And I do not believe that Jeqon would care to work with me. No, I will not go with you," he told her. But he lost some of strong demeanor do to her door closing loudly by Jeqon leaving, startling him.

She smiled at him and shook her. "You lie, Raziel. Remember I saw into part of your mind."

"I care not to."

"You travel with another. I did not get his name nor why he "tags-along" with you. But you did send him away for protection. Is he what my brother and I hunt?"

Raziel glared at her. He was quite annoyed at how she knew so much about him and he know so very little of her. "Yes he is a vampire. Quite loyal, obedient, and willing to kill off others of his own kind. He serves me faithfully. If I tell him so, he will not harm you or your brother. Is your brother so willing not to kill him?"

"If you're mindful of your companion, I'll be mindful of my brother. In this land so accursed one needs all the help he or she can get. My brother and I will leave by the northern gate tomorrow, I shall see you there then?"

All Raziel could do was nod. His journey was turning out to be more like a carnival. Not only did he have to deal with Rehael, but now this woman hunter and her brother. He was starting to wish for the completion of death. Kain would pay dearly for what he was going to go though. Raziel began to fantasize about may ways to make Kain suffer. But he was quickly brought out of it by Sophia voice.

"Are you going to stand there and watch me take a bath," she questioned him. 

He blinked a few times then looked her way. She still was in the shift, but now the shoulder straps were down and the only thing that held it up was her right arm. Raziel knew if she moved it the shift would fall to the floor. He was male and he had not the company of a woman in a good deal of time. He contemplated the thought before remember the way he looked. No, any lustful thoughts would only stay thoughts. His body, if one could call it that, would never obey such thoughts, no matter how much he would ever want it, ever again.

"Well?" Her blue eyes unwavering looked at him.

Raziel sighed then spoke, "Yes, I will meet you and your brother there." He then turned and left by the same way he came in. He climbed over the window and onto the roof. He crouched there, brooding over what was to come. Jeqon and Rehael fighting, both hunter and prey, depending on which side one was on. He rubbed his temple.

"Raziel," came Sophia's voice. "Raziel?"

"What is it," he said holding back anger.

"Since I know your name I should tell you mine. It's Sophia."

So the woman had not seen that he had stayed outside her window and listened in on the conversation she had with the serving woman. It was either that or it had slipped her mind during his conversation with her.

"Oh. Goodnight and sleep well."

Raziel gave a puzzled look. It had been so long since he had heard that said to him. He nearly forgot what to say. "You too," he muttered.

Raziel would get no sleep this night. He had too much to think of and worry over to rest.


End file.
